


Actually...

by iPrayToCastiel



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, sebby actually kills me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrayToCastiel/pseuds/iPrayToCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine interviewing Sebastian Stan at a red carpet event and him wanting to talk to you more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually...

“Sebastian! Over here!” a photographer shouted.

“Mr. Stan! Smile!” another yelled. 

You were at the red carpet premiere of Captain America: Civil War waiting to interview Sebastian Stan. You’d been amazed by his acting skills since you saw him in The Covenant back in 2006. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t developed a crush on the man. You knew everyone would be asking about Civil War, but there were other things you wanted to learn. You ran a small local magazine that just tried to get the real inside scoop. The actual truth. 

“Sebastian, could I get a quick interview?” you asked loudly, trying to grab the attention of the young actor. He heard your voice, and looked away from the crowd of cameras to you. He smiled at you and nodded.

You stuck out your hand, trying to not act shy. “I’m Y/N, I’m with y/mag/name. I just wanted to ask you some questions about what you experienced in filming. Is that alright with you Mr. Stan?” you asked as he shook your hand.

“Sure, but please call me Sebastian,” he said with a flirty smile. You smirked, and shyly looked at the ground.

“Alright Sebastian. I’m personally a huge fan of The Covenant,” you began. You noticed how his face lit up in shock that you weren’t asking about Civil War. “What was it like filming such a suspenseful movie? Was there ever any need to take a break from the tension?”

He smiled and continued to tell you about the filming. You asked more questions about his role on Once Upon A Time and Political Animals. He seemed happy that someone was actually interested in his other roles. Too soon, you reached your last question. 

“And lastly, Sebastian, I must ask. Who did you bring with you tonight?” you asked, hoping you didn’t sound eager. He chuckled. 

“Well, Miss Y/N, I was planning on bringing a date, but that didn’t work out. Now I’ve just got an empty seat next to me.” He said with a sigh. 

“Well I hope you you find someone to fill it next time.” You said as a goodbye. He smirked, and waved, moving on to the next camera. You watched as he walked back towards the center when he tilted his head back and turned his body back to you. He stared at you curiously. Then he walked back to you. 

“Actually...” he began. “How would you like to sit next to me tonight?”

“Me?” You questioned in shock. Of all the people he could’ve asked, he asked you. 

“Yeah, you,” he said with a smirk. “There’s something about you that draws me in.” 

You blushed and glanced down. “Yeah, I’d definitely be up for that.”

“Great. I have to finish posing, but once I’m done, I’ll come get you.” He said with a wide smile. You nodded. He went back to take a few more pictures. When he was done, he walked up to you and reached out his hand. With a blush, you took it and allowed him to lead you to his seats. 

Even as the movie started, he still hadn’t let go of your hand. The next two and a half hours were spent with him rubbing circles on the back of you hand. When it would get to an action scene, you would squeeze his hand and lean forward to focus your attention. This would always make him smile.

After the movie was over, you weren’t really sure what to do. Then he smiled at you and tugged you along. He led you out the back entrance and waved down a cab. 

“Don’t you have an after party or something to get back to?” You giggled.

“No, I’d rather just be with you honestly,” he said with a smirk. You blush and look down and ground. 

Sebastian uses his hand to tilt you chin up. That’s when you realize how close you two are. You gasp silently at the intense look of wonder in his eyes. His thumb brushes your cheek before he closes the gap and meet his lips with yours. You close your eyes and give in to him. When you break away, he just smiles. 

“Yep. I definitely would rather be with you.”


End file.
